<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Best Kind of Hectic by Word_Smith_94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991106">The Best Kind of Hectic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94'>Word_Smith_94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, Fae &amp; Fairies, Homemaker!Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, hunter!dean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:29:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel started raising Dean's "nephew" when his cousin couldn't afford to have another kid. Six months later, the boy changed, but Castiel didn't care because it was still a son to raise and love. But now that his second son is missing? Those fairies better back off because Castiel isn't giving up his family no matter how powerful they are.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Best Kind of Hectic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From <a href="https://pin.it/37kFllz">this prompt</a> on Pinterest.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel rushes out of the house, desperate to find his husband. He needs Dean’s help, the best hunter and tracker in their village. He’s selling furs to the tanner today, so he won’t be too far away. It doesn’t take Castiel too long to reach town then find Dean.</p><p>He bends over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. “Babe, what’s wrong?” Dean rests a hand on his back and crouches down next to him. “Talk to me.”</p><p>“They took Zeke.”</p><p>“Fuck.” Dean stands up and turns back to the tanner. “You want those furs or not? I have other shit to deal with now.”</p><p>Johann tips his head back and forth a moment then nods. “I’ll take it, the standard price. Ten furs, twenty coins. I’ll bring them by your house tomorrow.”</p><p>“Deal.” Dean wraps his arm around Castiel’s waist and starts heading home. “Talk to me, babe. How do you know it was them?”</p><p>Castiel snorts and looks at his husband. “Really? We get Zeke when your cousin can't take him, then six months later, he’s like a completely different child. Now, another six months later, and he’s gone? Who else?”</p><p>Dean snorts but doesn’t answer. Castiel understands the desire not to say anything. Saying their name will draw the fairies, but that’s why people call them by other names. “You do realize that I hunt animals, not the fair folk, right?”</p><p>“I don’t want you to hunt them,” Castiel argues, “just track them. I’ll deal with them once we’re there.”</p><p>“You don’t just deal with them,” Dean counters, pulling Castiel to the side of the path. “I love Zeke, I want him back, but I can’t lose you along the way.”</p><p>Damn. Castiel closes his eyes and leans into his husband’s chest, glad to feel arms wrapping around him. “I know. But I’m worried about him. I don’t care where he came from. I’ve been raising him for six months, and I want him back.”</p><p>“Then we’ll find a way, babe, but we’re going to be smart about it. We’re not going to jump into anything.” Dean releases him so they can start walking again, hand in hand. “We’re going to come up with a plan, and then we can move forward.”</p><p>Castiel nods and waits until they’re inside, Dean sitting down with a slice of pie, to start talking. He doesn’t feel bad about buttering him up. “We go on Midsummer night.”</p><p>Choking on his pie, Dean takes a swig of milk and puts his fork down. “You want to talk to them on one of the days that they’re at the absolute strongest?”</p><p>“Yes. They’re most likely to be in a good mood, and the mounds open themselves instead of us having to figure out how to open them.” Castiel sits across from Dean and looks him dead in the face. “We find an offering, we get in, and then we get our son back.”</p><p>Dean sighs. “Alright. I’ll find the closest mound for you. I know where the main mound sits, but there will be too many people there. We’ll need a private one to enter.”</p><p>Castiel smiles and gets up to sit in his husband’s lap. “Thank you. I know you don’t like dealing with them, so I really appreciate this.”</p><p>“He’s our son. You’re right. Doesn’t matter where he came from, doesn’t really matter who he is, once he’s in our home, he’s our son. We’ll get him back.” Dean kisses him on the cheek, then finishes his pie.</p><p>The next two weeks are stressful. Dean manages to find a nearby fairy mound that no one else visits. He checks it every so often, makes sure that no one else has showed up. Every time he comes back, he’s more and more tense, and Castiel can’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Lie down,” Castiel orders, pushing at Dean’s shoulders. Dean moves backwards until he reaches their bed, sitting down when his knees hit the frame. “You need to relax, and I want to thank you for everything.”</p><p>“Babe, you don’t have to do this,” Dean tells him, hand under his chin to prevent him from moving further down. “I’m not doing it for that.”</p><p>“I know.” Castiel settles on his knees while looking up at his husband. “You’re doing it because you love me. But I like doing this, you know that, and there’s only so many pies I can make to say thank you.”</p><p>Dean laughs and flops back on the bed. “Well, if you say so. Don’t let me stop you.”</p><p>Castiel quickly undoes the laces in Dean’s trousers, releasing his hardening cock. He licks along the underside, loving the taste of his husband, before swallowing him down. He loves feeling Dean come to full hardness in his mouth, loves knowing that he did that.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” Dean moans when Castiel sucks on the head, lapping up precum leaking from the slit. “So damn good, babe.”</p><p>Settling in, Castiel covers his teeth and starts bobbing up and down. Each time, he goes further and further until he can swallow every inch. He swallows when he reaches the base, throat tightening around the sensitive head.</p><p>He doesn’t have much leverage lying on his back, but Dean still pushes his hips up, driving him deeper into Castiel’s throat. “More, babe, you know what I want.”</p><p>Yes, he knows exactly what he wants. Castiel lifts his balls and runs a finger back to his asshole, the tightly furled muscle that hides his pleasure. He massages it while just suckling the head of his cock, gets the muscle to soften so he can slip the tip of his finger inside.</p><p>“Fucking amazing, Cas,” Dean groans, hips stuttering like he doesn’t know if he should push deeper into his mouth or further back on his finger.</p><p>Castiel makes it easy on him and swallows his cock again while pushing his finger all the way in. Dean shouts and bows off the bed, and Castiel doubles down. His finger wiggles around, trying to find that one special spot. With the blow job, touching him there should be the last little thing needed to push him over the edge.</p><p>Sure enough, rubbing him there makes Dean scream and his cock leak. Castiel swallows down every drop, releasing his cock before suckling just to make sure. He loves his husband’s taste no matter how salty it is. Castiel takes a moment to clean his finger off before crawling into bed next to Dean.</p><p>“Swear to the gods, every one is the absolute best one you give me, babe.” Dean wraps heavy arms around Castiel and kisses his cheek. “Let me nap, and I’ll return the favor.”</p><p>Castiel laughs and watches Dean fall asleep just a few seconds later. Maybe he can return the favor tomorrow, not that it’s a tit for tat scenario. They don’t keep track because that's not why they do it. Besides, Dean likes to wake him up with sex, so Castiel lets himself fall asleep as well.</p><p>Two days later, it’s Midsummer. Dean stays home for the day, following Castiel as he milks the goat and picks berries from the bushes near their home. They need offerings for the fair folk, especially when they’re going to demand something.</p><p>Midsummer is the longest day of the year, the sun still up as they head out to the fairy mound, offerings in hand. They walk in silence, not wanting to announce their presence until they’re ready to draw their attention until they two of them are ready.</p><p>They know they’re close when they can start hearing music. As they reach the clearing around the mound, they start to see movement of fairies dancing around the space. Dean opens his mouth, and Castiel puts a hand over his mouth. Now is not the time to speak, not until they’re in the mound.</p><p>Moving though the fairies is easier than Castiel expects. He and Dean do their best to avoid the fairies, and they move around them as well. They make it into the mound with no issues, but then Castiel has no idea where to go.</p><p>He looks around, breathing picking up. There are four tunnels to pick from, and he has no idea how to pick one over the others. He only has so much time before the mound closes again, and he can’t do this.</p><p>“Relax.” Dean moves in front of him, putting a hand over his eyes, blocking it all out. “Take a deep breath.” Castiel does what he’s told. “Take another one.” He does. “Now point.” Castiel points, not sure why, but feeling very confident about his direction. “Then it’s tunnel number two.”</p><p>They move their way down the tunnel, and Castiel swears that although they’re walking, they aren’t going anywhere. The walls aren’t perfectly smooth, but the bumps aren’t changing at all. He starts to lose hope, but then the tunnel ends.</p><p>Castiel and Dean walk out into a small cave. Three women stand on the opposite side of the room, two cribs in the middle of the cave. Castiel grips Dean’s hand, not sure what to do now. Why are there two cribs?</p><p>“Because one is the nephew you raised as your own, and the other is the child we left in his place,” the woman in the middle announces.</p><p>Castiel frowns, not sure how she knows what he was thinking. He places the milk and berries on the ground for them then grips the iron in his pocket, hoping it protects him. “We would like to take our son back with us, please.”</p><p>The woman on their left steps forward. “You make take your son and only your son with you. One child is related by blood, the other is our changeling. You may claim your child and leave our halls. Think before you choose.”</p><p>He’s supposed to just pick one? He has raised both children, rocked them to sleep, helped them though sickness, played with them as they learned to sit up, to walk. Castiel can’t pick just one. He looks at Dean who looks equally conflicted.</p><p>“I will take them both,” Castiel announces, releasing Dean’s hand so that they can each pick up one child to carry out.</p><p>“Both?” The woman on the left steps back, and the three share looks back and forth as if communicating with just their eyes.</p><p>The woman on the right now steps forward. “But only one is your child by blood.”</p><p>“He raised both of them,” Dean bursts out, apparently unable to hold himself back anymore. “We’ve fed both boys, played with them both, spent time with them both. Neither of us gave birth to a child, and so we have claimed them by action and affection. Blood is not the only thing that matters in family.”</p><p>Castiel stares at his husband. He didn’t know Dean could be so eloquent, and he couldn’t have said it better himself. “You stole our first son, then stole our second. You have no interest in either of them, and I want to raise both of my sons.”</p><p>The woman steps back in line, and they communicate in silence again. “Very well.” The woman in the middle steps forward, waving her arms and making the children rise from the cribs, drifting over to Dean and Castiel. “You may take them both, but we will be watching you. Raise them well, or you will find yourself childless for good.”</p><p>As if Castiel would do anything other than smother them with love and make sure they’re as happy as possible. Well, within reason. He doesn’t want a pair of spoiled brats on his hands. He doesn’t argue though, turning around and heading out in silence with Dean at his side.</p><p>They weave their way through the fairies again, this time a little easier, as if the fairies are actively avoiding them. Moving through the forest, it’s not long before they’re back home, and Castiel realizes they have a problem. “We only have one set of things for the boys.”</p><p>Dean rocks the boy in his arms while pushing the door open. He heads inside then stops still. “I don’t think we need to worry about that.”</p><p>Castiel pushes past him and stops when he sees two cribs in the corner where there used to be one. “Now we only have to worry about keeping them straight.”</p><p>Both boys stir in their arms, and the couple shifts towards taking care of the two. Identical in appearance, when they open their eyes, Dean gasps. One boy has bright green eyes, the other dark brown almost black. “That helps.”</p><p>Yes, it does. Castiel knows immediately which is their nephew and which is their adopted son. “Zeke has green eyes and…”</p><p>“Deke has brown eyes,” Dean announces. Close but different, and Castiel can work with that.</p><p>“Perfect. Let’s get them settled for the night, hope they’re still sleeping through the night.” Zeke wasn’t quite there when he left, but Deke was sleeping through the night, and he hopes they haven’t lost any progress. He loves his sleep and other nighttime activities.</p><p>They work together, checking the boys’ nappies, making sure they’re clean before settling them in their cribs. Covered up in blankets, they look settled and comfortable, eyes falling closed again.</p><p>“Our family is beautiful,” Dean says as they slip into their bed. “Thank you for fighting for us.”</p><p>“Of course.” Castiel has always wanted children but known that it’d be hard, loving men. While he feels for Jo, not being able to raise her child, he’s grateful for the chance for his own child. And now he has two to love, even better.</p><p>Dean rolls on top of him and starts kissing him, starting to grind their hips together. Castiel kisses him back, arms wrapped around his neck, still riding the high of adrenalin of dealing with the fair folk. It’s not long before they’re hardening in their pants, needing more.</p><p>“Gonna let me love you?” Dean runs a hand down his back to grab and squeeze his ass. Yay for sleeping naked. “Gonna let me get all up in you?”</p><p>Castiel smiles at how silly he sounds while wrapping his legs around his waist. “Don’t want it slow and loving. Want to feel it tomorrow morning, all day long.”</p><p>A wicked smile crosses his face, the moon highlighting him just right to show it off. “As my love wishes.” Dean reaches over and grabs the oil, covering two fingers. “Going to make you stretch for me, but gonna make you feel it.”</p><p>Two fingers push inside him, and Castiel gasps at the pressure, the slight burn he loves but always catches him off guard. He moans and pushes into it, those fingers slipping all the way in before immediately starting to scissor his muscles apart.</p><p>He loves that, burn and stretch, settling into pleasure. Dean adds a third finger at just the right time, pulling and playing with his ass and missing that one spot every single time. “Damn it, Dean, you’re not doing it.”</p><p>Dean chuckles and doesn’t change a thing. If anything, he starts moving his fingers even slower than he was before. “I’ll get there, babe, just have to be patient.”</p><p>Be patient? Fuck that. Castiel growls, unwinding his legs from Dean’s waist and rolling so he’s on top. “I told you to make me feel it.” He grabs Dean’s cock, lines them up, and sinks down until his ass rests on Dean’s thighs.</p><p>Oh shit, the burn. Dean’s girthy and just long enough to make him feel it all. It’s perfect, and he holds still so he can adjust.</p><p>“You can’t keep doing that,” Dean complains even as his hands stroke up and down his sides, hips grinding up into Castiel’s ass just to keep it interesting. “Going to hurt yourself one day if you’re not careful.”</p><p>Castiel leans down and kisses Dean, playing wit his tongue before sitting up again. “I know my body, Dean, and I know your cock. I won’t hurt myself, I promise.”</p><p>For example, he knows his ass is stretched and ready. Planting his feet on the bed, Castiel starts riding Dean’s cock. Just long enough and perfectly girthy, every movement sends pleasure through his body.</p><p>Dean loves it too, moaning with each movement and thrusting up into Castiel’s ass. They move in unison, practice making perfect, each time perfectly wonderful. Skin slaps on skin as they start moving faster, chasing their peaks.</p><p>“Fuck this.” Dean pulls Castiel’s face to his, kissing him as hard as he fucks him. It throws their rhythm off, and their kiss is far from elegant, but it’s them, and that’s what matters. Castiel kisses him back while trying to move as much as he can.</p><p>“Damn it.” He can’t find that one spot, that one thing that will make him cum after only a few thrusts. “Dean, help me.”</p><p>They’re rolling again, Dean pinning him to the bed, hands above his head. He drives into Castiel, the angle just right to hit that spot. “Fuck, yes!” Just a few times, and Castiel’s cumming all over himself, ass clenching down on Dean’s cock, trying to keep him inside.</p><p>“Shit, babe.” Dean collapses down on him as he cums deep inside him. Resting together, they’re hot and sweaty, but Castiel won’t let him go. Dealing with a little sweat is worth the closeness. Sex without cuddling is almost pointless.</p><p>Castiel starts to drift off then whines when Dean slips off the bed. Then a cool cloth cleans him up, and he’s rolled away from the wet spot. Well, he can deal with some distance if this is the result. Especially because Dean’s back soon enough, wrapping him up in his arms.</p><p>“We’ve got two boys now,” Dean says before they fall completely asleep. “This is going to be hectic.”</p><p>“The best kind of hectic,” Castiel tells him. “Double the trouble and double the love.”</p><p>“Double the love,” Dean repeats, squeezing him closer. “This is going to be fun, and I can’t wait.”</p><p>That makes two of them.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>